What could have been
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: A different take on Kyle XY. Mentions of both Kyle/Jessi and Kyle/Amanda but no actual romance


_AN: Hi guys. I am back from the dead. It's been a few months since I have written so I am afraid that both my stories and my English are probably going to be even lower then their usual mediocre level. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this slightly more unusual take on how the show could have ended _

Kyle woke up feeling tired once again. It was his usual condition these days. The hospital bed was squeaking beneath him as he tried to move into a more comfortable position. The latest attack from Latnok really took a lot out of him. He couldn't even remember how long he was here. He would have gone insane if Jessi was constantly taking care of him.

He smiled as he thought about her. She was always the high point of his day, the only person who could truly understand him. But he also felt a little guilty for burdening her with his problems. Sometimes he could barely see the young innocent girl who had become such an important part of his life. She looked so weary and sad. But those were just a few months every now and then. Always erased by her brilliant smile

And speaking of the devil…..

"Good Morning Kyle" said Jessi pleasantly as she entered with his breakfast"How are you feeling today?"

"Hi Jessi. I am still feeling tired but I think I am ready to go home now" he said with a beaming smile. For some reason this once again brought a sad smile to Jessi's face

"It's a bit too early for this Kyle. We still have a long way to go remember?" she said gently

He nodded. They should plan their next move

" Of course Jessi. We should start planning today. You never know when Cassidy will strike"

There was that sad sigh again. Kyle suspected that this was due to the memories of her mother. He tried to reach out to hug her but then he remembered the restraints on his hands.

" Can you release me from these Jessi? They are very uncomfortable" he tugged once again at the restraints to emphasize his point

" I am sorry Kyle but not yet. You know that there might be another accident."

Kyle nodded. Jessi never mentioned what accidents she was talking about but Kyle still trusted that she knew what the best for him

" I was hoping we can talk about the Tragers Kyle. Do you feel up for it" Kyle noticed that Jessi had a very tense expression on her face. His heart melted as he saw her nervousness

"Don't worry Jessi. They accept you as family. I told you they love us as if we were their own children "

"Kyle…."

"Are they going to visit me soon?"

" Kyle…"

" I know that Josh and Lori are already at college and Nicole and Stepehen are on their second honey moon but it would be really nice to hear from them"

His enthusiasm didn't seem to cheer up Jessi. She just looked at him with those beautiful sad eyes of hers

" We will talk about this in the afternoon ok Kyle?"

"Sure Jessi. Whenever you feel comfortable" he said still smiling. He was sad to see her leaving again but he was confident that she would be back. She always came back for him

As soon as Jessi got out of Kyle room she leaned on the wall and sighed. Sometimes she really hated her life.

"Having a bad day Jessi?"

Jessi turned and brightened up when she saw her friend Mark

"Every day seems to be a bad day lately Mark. And how are you today?"

"Same old, same old. The D.A sent me to deal some paperwork." He said smiling and then his eyes widened as he saw the name on the door" My my Jessi. Don't tell me you are working with _The_ Kyle Trager. No wonder you look so tired"

" I am afraid so. I could use a break. Wanna join me for a coffee?"

" I could never refuse a beautiful lady" he said as he offered her his arm and they headed for the mess hall" So tell me Jessi what is it with this Trager kid. I have heard so many rumors I don't know what to believe anymore'

Jessi growled quietly. She hated how they made out Kyle to be some kind of a freak show

" It's a sad and long story Mark"

" Isn't it always? However seeing just how big the line is I think we have some time'

" Kyle Trager." she started in her special tone usually reserved for her lectures "He came to us two years ago. He used to be a brilliant painter. A prodigy. By the time he was sixteen he was world renowned. And that's when he started doing drugs. Things were getting worse and worse for him until one day when was driving his family for a thanksgiving dinner he crashed the car. Both his parents and his brother and sister died on the spot"

" And he blames himself?"

" And rightly so. He was quite high when he was driving and by all accounts he was having one of his regular screaming matches with his parents when the car crash happened. When he woke up finally and realized what he had done his mind couldn't take it . He had a complete nervous break down. When we finally calmed him down enough he had essentially killed his own personality. He didn't see himself as Kyle Trager famous painter and rebellious teen anymore. Now he was just Kyle. An experimental human being grown in a pod with no past"

"Seriously? Like Dark Angel? "

"I am afraid so" Jessi said smiling sadly" He has some of the most detailed delusions I have ever encountered. He has created a whole new world for himself. In it his family is still alive and they have adopted him as their own He himself is the perfect son and friend the complete antithesis of the previous Kyle and everybody who tried to bring him back to his old life is painted as a villain'

"Even his friends?"

" He didn't have much in the way of friends.. The only one who ever visits him is his that slime ball of manager that he has called Declan"

" You don't sound too fond of that guy"

" He is only interested in Kyle's money so instead of helping him he is actually encouraging his delusions and…." She stopped gritting her teeth in anger

"and…'said Mark anticipating something juicy

"He grabbed my ass at the mayor Christmas party" she finished with that low threatening voice she used whenever someone was trying to get in her way

" I imagine this didn't end too well for him"

" Broken ankle " she said with a savage smile" Bastards going to limp for a long time. But anyway apart from this the only other person who even came close to establishing a real friendship with Kyle was an Amanda Bloom"

" That autistic kid who always plays the piano in the hallway? I thought she didn't even talk?"

" She doesn't. That what made her perfect in Kyle's mind. She was like a blank slate that he could project any personality onto to. And thus she became the perfect girlfriend for the perfect son. For a while they were actually helping each other but we had to separate them when they started getting more physical in their relationship"

Suddenly they were interrupted as a disturbingly cheerful nurse came over and handed a chart to Jessi

"Here you go . The results from the latest tests you ordered on miss Jensen"

" Thanks Hillary" she responded politely and as soon as the nurse was out of hearing range she added" God that girl creeps me out. How can you be so cheerful all the time?"

" Hey better cheerful then the permanent hostility of your insane guard. Honestly every time I come her I feel like he wants to kill me"

" Yeah Foss can be quite grumpy but he is a nice guy deep inside. Very deep. Anyway back to the story. So far we haven't managed any real breakthroughs with him. Every time we even come close to bringing him to reality we fail. Hard"

" How hard? Considering that you are his fourth doctor I am guessing it was something major"

" Quite. So far we have made three serious attempts to bring him to reality. The first time Dr. Baylin tried it Kyle ended up setting the entire room on fire. I am not sure how he managed this exactly. This was still before my time. Once I got her I managed to witness the second attempt. Dr. Balantine tried to use shock therapy. Wasn't effective at all and the next night he broke out of his room and sneaked into the maintenance room. He overloaded the entire electrical system of the building"

"Wait are you saying he shocked the building?" said Mark trying hard not to laugh

" Trust me I didn't find it funny when I ended up in the hospital for three weeks with electric burns, especially after they had to graft skin from my butt to my hands. Don't even think about it" she said anticipating that Mark was going to deliver another one of his lame jokes

" And the third time?" he said while his brain was trying to rapidly make use of this info for future jokes

"The third time was just last week . He flipped out and tried to strangle . We had to keep him in restraints since then and now I am the only doctor who is willing to deal with him"

"Well that sucks but if anyone can do it it's you"

" Thanks Mark. I am actually optimistic about the strangling part. This fits quite well with the behavioral patterns of the old Kyle"

" Optimistic about strangling? You are as crazy as ever." he said giggling" So enough about crazy patients. Tell me how is Grace doing? Is the high and mighty director of the Latnok Mental Hospital still harboring a grudge that I beat her at golf last week?"

"Well I am not sure lunch would be enough to go over Grace's complaints about you" said Jessi and laughed heartily while she relayed the last rant Grace went on, her troubled patient monetarily forgotten

I hope you guys liked this more unusual take on Kyle Xy Sorry about all the spelling errors.


End file.
